Liliosa Parra (CHB)
Daughter of Thanatos, some things are here ----- Name: Liliosa Parra God Parent: Thanatos Personality: Liliosa is not what you expect. She's a crazy whirlwind of emotions, colour and enthusiasm. Much like her sister, Liliosa shares her emotions with anyone, even if they don't want her to. She'll always have a shoulder for someone to cry on, and everything else that comes with supporting people, even if they don't want her to. She may not be as emotional as Nayeil, but Liliosa will certainly shed a tear along with someone. Her emotions seem to change a lot, going from one to another and you can easily tell which emotion Liliosa is showing, almost like a completely different person is in control. Unlike Nayeil, Liliosa doesn't mind a bit of violence, but there is a extent. She'll fight for a bit of fun and to practice, but all other forms of violence, Liliosa hates with passion. She would never stand by when someone near by is getting abused and would step in, even if it meant that she could get hurt. Her absence of fearing death helps with that. The absence of fearing death, Liliosa sees as a good thing, because it doesn't hold her back to do what is right by her standards. Even though she doesn't mind violence, Liliosa is a passionate vegetarian, all because of her weird believing that if any animal that has been eaten, won't reach the after life. Liliosa feels extremely close and connected to her sister and mother, and the holiday her mother was born on, even wishing that her and Nayeil was born on the same day. She has an incredible passion for colour, which all stems from her room being painted bright colours skull art, that Liliosa still practices today, and the celebration of Dia de los Muertos. Liliosa's skill of being an artist is much like her mother's, maybe even better. History: Adriana is a mortician and has been studying Mortuary science since she began her training in the municipal cemetery of Santiago as a young woman. She comes from a famous family of Chilean artists, musicians who express themselves through song. Adriana wasn't gifted with a sweet voice or a brilliant mind, what she did have was a sharp eye and a steady hand. She became an artist of a different medium. She was an excellent painter but her father never thought she would survive on her talent alone like the rest of the family did. He pushed to have her trained as a mortician and her creativity shined. She mastered techniques such as embalming, burial and cremation of the dead quickly. She has always been deeply connected to the dead. Having been born November 1st she embraced the holiday that coincided with her birth. Much like the rest of her family her work became famous in Chile, in Santiago specifically. Her skill and passion, how painstakingly careful she was with other people's loved ones led to her receiving endless compliments for being able to make men, woman and children look at peace in their final slumber. She met Thanatos while she was participating in the urban legend of Sara Braun in the public cemetery of the city of Punta Arenas. She was involved in the make-up application and the hair-styling of the embalmed body. She worked closely with another person, a man. She and Thanatos made all sorts of inappropriate jokes as they worked side by side. They even began heavily flirting, by the time they were done and relieved from their duties they hooked up. She went back to her home and her work in the Santiago area thinking of him a few times afterward, a lot more when she found out she was pregnant with his twins. Liliosa and her sister Nayeli were born in Santiago, Chile to Adriana Parra and Thanatos. They were raised in their mother's home in the bedroom above the morgue. They shared that room their whole lives, Adriana let them draw on the walls which were already painted the girls favorite; bright colors. Thanatos met with Adriana not long after the girls were born, he explained everything to her about who he was and who their daughters were. He even left them gifts, weapons in the form of mundane objects. She thought he was drunk, high or just insane. Adriana never told Nayeli and Liliosa that their father was a god, she just didn't believe it. She was afraid that he might be a lunatic. Thinking he would come back one day for whatever crazy person reason and that he'd spew more ramblings about powers and monsters. She kept a close eye on her daughters and the people who interacted with them after that. The girls were small when they first began to use one of the abilities inherited from their father. With the ability to speak to the recently deceased they were often lured into the morgue where they spoke with the dead about the life they weren't entirely sure they'd finished living. In between secret trips to the morgue at night while Adriana was asleep, a little secret she was fully aware of, Chile held all sorts of natural wonders such as prehistoric caves, glaciers and volcanoes. In their native country they enjoyed camping in Pumalín Park, skiing and snowboarding in the Valle Nevado resort and the occasional thrill ride at Fantasilandia. For the Parra girls there was no better place to explore among the sights than the place they frequented the most, the Jardín Botánico Chagual and the Parque Metropolitano de Santiago. Jardín Botánico Chagual, Liliosa's favourite place in the world, was the place Liliosa discovered that her 6th birthday present, a necklace that she barely ever took off and undid it to put it on, could actually turn into a bow. That was a little secret she kept from her sister and mother. She did ask her mother to sign her up for archery classes though. The forest inside of the huge park in Santiago became a fun little safe haven. The girls were known to have wandered in there prior to the first of many monster attacks. A harpy followed them into one of the flat zones of the Jardín Botánico Chagual behind a small hill. The Parra girls, now almost 11, were roaming the botanical gardens without permission sneaking away from their mother while she was in the restroom. They hid from the harpy thinking she was someone from park security. If they were caught and their mother found out they might never be able to come back. Things turned a little bit upside down when they saw what they were really running from, because Nayeil had gotten them spotted. Just the look of the Harpy almost made Liliosa vomit. Something like that couldn't be real. Liliosa got it together though and finally showed her sister what her necklace and all those archery classes could do. Arrows went flying and took the harpy down. Their home near the water didn't make getting away from the monsters any easier. They were constantly attacked by Telekhines from the water at the beach across from their home. Even avoiding the beach didn't solve their problems with monsters either. Hellhounds were perfectly capable of finding them above water and they were coming right up to the front door of the house when they did. 16 years after they were born during a special trip to Lauca National Park a satyr came to bring the two demigoddesses to camp. He had been living in the forest in the National Park and when smelling the two girls, found them almost instantly and started talking to the girls and their mother about the world of myths and legends that hide in plan sight. Adriana wasn't willing to let them to go so they didn't. She still didn't believe the world of gods was actually real. Thanatos taking someone's soul to the Underworld was the demonstration used to prove everything, ultimately leaving was the only way that Nayeli and Liliosa would be safe after they'd been discovered. That was before the trip to Canada for the girls' 16th birthday came around Adriana tried to be a good mother but ended up wasting money buying good clothing for the girls, hotel rooms and flights for the three of them to the point where she didn't have enough to buy them snowboard and skiing gear leaving her with not option but to give them the gifts Thanatos left them before taken her daughters to Canada for their first experience out of Chile. They were in the Yukon territory when their last attacked happened with a hellhound. Liliosa found out what her snowboard could do, and with the help of Nayeli finding out what her necklace could do, took the hellhound in close combat and killed it. Adriana was finally ready to let her daughters go when all the noise her daughters had made fighting the hellhound had attracted the attention of a Gem nymph. When the gem nymph tried to explain to Adriana what just happened, she stopped the nymph right away and told her that she should take her daughters to Camp. Adriana booked flights for her daughters and the nymph to New York, to which they had no problems getting to. Weapons: Necklace that when can is broken, becomes a bow. Bow magically reloads CB arrows after every shot. Can only do 40 shots each hour. Snowboard that turns into twin CB great swords